Kickboxing and ATs
by Kidqueen
Summary: Haneul and her siblings are mma fighters and are well known in Korea. Which they are from. They go to Japan for there next matches and meet some stormriders. And one literally ran into their car window. OCx Nue. OcxKazu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my second air gear fanfic, i have one on Wattpad as well. But its not the same. Anyway i havent read Air Gear in awhile so if I get anything wrong don't hesitate to tell!**

**This will not follow the story line.**

**I do not own Air Gear**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Korean"**

* * *

**"Neh, Haneul!* Hee-young*! Hurry up, we're gonna miss our flight." **I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. _It's not like I can walk through people! _

I grabbed my luggage and my sisters hand, and tried my best to squeeze pass some people before i lose my temper. **"You know you could help us brother!" **He looks at us and nods. **"Right right."**

**"Iseul*! Brother's being a pain in the ass!"** I call out to my other sister.

**"Kick him in the head then." ** I make an evil smirk and actually play the scene out through my head.

We finally made it on board and i let go of my twin's hand to put our bags up.

Now people let me introduce myself.

I am Haneul Kim, a kick boxer. I'm sixteen and from Korea. I have short silver hair and dark tanned skin .Right now I'm boarding a plane to Japan because me and my siblings have a few matches there.

My twin sister is Hee-young Kim, she's the oldest of the both of us but i'm stronger. Instead of her hair being silver it was a bleached blonde.

Our idiot of an older brother is Kang-Dae* Kim. He looks just like me and my sister but better built and taller.

Then there's our older sister, Iseul* Kim. Unlike us she was pale and had long dirty blonde hair.

**"Hey, nuna* how long is this flight?" **Kang-dae asks, **"If you take a nap, it'll be over fast, but at least an hour." **Kang-dae sighs and actually stays quiet. I sit back and start to go to sleep.

* * *

**"WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!"** I was woken up by Hee-young shaking me like a mad woman. She was beaming and literally bouncing in her seat. Iseul took her head phones off and looked out the window. **"Yes, we're here."**

**"We're going to the house mother is staying at, then you all can explore." **We all nodded at Iseul. We were in a limo now heading to said house. Hee-young was looking out the window and pointing at things. Kang-dae was dozing off and Iseul was in her phone.

**"Yah! Look there are people jumping around in the street!"**

**"What!?" **I ask thing my sister lost it. **"See for yourself! They're wearing weird skates too!" **

I scoot closer to the window to get a closer look and almost jump back. The limo screeched to a stop. A boy with dark purple hair and a crow on his head had smacked face first into the window. Hee-young squeaked and fell back, causing me to fall on Kang-dae. Iseul looked at the boy through the window and rolled the window down.

"Are you okay?" She asked in Japanese.

_What the heck! she's talking to him like he did nothing crazy!_

"Haha," He scratches his head sheepishly. "I'm fine."

"Your nose is broken." She stated. Then opened the door and pulled him in. **"Hey unni, are you okay with this? I mean he is a stranger.."** Hee-young asked. Iseul shrugged and grabbed the boys face.

"I'm going to fix it now." She grabbed his nose and twisted it, making a crack noise and he recoiled. The limo started again. She takes out a piece of tissue and hands it to him.

"We're sorry about that. I'm Iseul Kim."

"Well im not sorry because he woke me up. Tell me, do everybody in Japan crash face first into cars?" Kang-dae said, he had a scowl on his face.

" Calm down Kang-dae." I said and pat his head. He crosses his arms and pouts.

"But seriously dude, what the heck were you doing?"

So after a long conversation, we introduced ourselves. His name was Itsuki Minami, or Ikki. He's what they call a storm rider. Turns out Japan is full of them. I was actually curious about these stormriders.

Ikki told us where he lived and since it was on the way to the hotel we dropped him off.

We were at the house mother stays in now. Kang-dae was taking out our luggage from the limo. We were greeted by our brothers Minam and Kou.

**"Welcome home guys." **They greeted.

We all settled in our rooms. Me and Hee-young were sharing a room. I didn't mind since we always share one.

**"Haneul, wanna go look for a gym, so we can train?"** She asks. She starts unbuttoning her shirt and takes is off and puts on a sports bra and a jogging suit.

**"Sure, but mom already has a gym."** I say and put on a tank top and jogging pants.

**"We can look around at some other things too!" **She whined.

* * *

**"Hmm, Hee-young look, its those skates Ikki was wearing." **

**"Hm?"** We were standing in front of a shop, Hee-young pressed her face into the glass and hummed. **"I want 'em!"** She says happily. I nod. **"When umma* gets home we can ask. I want some too!" **She nods and we start walking down the street. Well her skipping ahead of me and me walking.

I stopped walking when I heard a scream down an alley. **"Unni? You heard that."**

**"Yes, it came over there from the back way." **She runs to the noise and I follow.

"Well she looks cute, too bad we have to share her."

"Yeah, I saw her first so I get first dibs."

My eye twitched, seriously men have nothing better to do but pick on women.

Disgusting.

I walked up and passed the guys and in front of the girl. "Hey, you okay?" I ask, i wasn't going to fight these guys unless I had to.

"Hey!"

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!"

I roll my eyes. "Are you okay?" I repeat. I lean down and brush the read her out her face and saw she was crying. Her shirt was undone and her skirt was almost off. She looked at me and nodded. I'm taking this as a yes.

"Hey, I can get you out of her, but it's up to you if you want me to kick these guys ass." I say.

"They're ignoring us."

"Who cares, now we ha-"

Before the man could finish I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and swung him in to the wall. Hee-young pinned the other one on the ground.

"Now listen if I see you two again, messing with _anybody _I will find you and kick your ass. Now scat!" I shoved him in the other direction along with the other man. Hee-young helped the girl up and fixed her clothes and hair._  
_

"What's your name?" Hee-young asked.

"My name's Ginger, I'm new to Japan.." She mumbled. I looked down and noticed she was wearing those AT things. "Are you one of those stormriders?" I question. She nods, blowing the bangs out of her hair. "I was just practicing at home, but then I left and start to wonder the streets, even though my uncle told me not to.." She rubs the back of her head with a nervous smile.

I walk over to her and thump her head. "Listen to your Jii-san, if we weren't there you could've been seriously hurt you know." She rubs her forehead and nods. "Now, where does he live."

"Oh he's not home, he's at work." We nod. "Then we'll escort you." Hee-young says. Ginger gulps but nods and skates forward. She goes slow so we can keep up. "By the way, What are your names?"

"Im Haneul Kim."

"And I'm Hee-young Kim!"

We kept going for a few more blocks until we came up to a building. We went around the back entrance and Ginger opened the door for us. We all walked inside. "Jii-san!" She called out. A man with the same red hair and eyes as Ginger came from around the corner. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ginger.." He growled.

Ginger squeaked and ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry! I was training and wandered out and these guys kept following me and they tried to hurt me but these to saved me."She says motioning to us. I can tell she was trying to change the subject, so why not help her out.

* * *

**Hiya that was the end of Chapter 1. Yay! Anyway here are translations.**

**Haneul - Heavan or Sky**

**Hee-young - Joy and Prosperity**

**Iseul - Dew**

**Kang-Dae - Strong and big**

**Unni - Big sister (When girl is saying it.)**

**Nuna - Big Sister (When boy is saying it.)**

**Umma - Mom (Mum)**

**Jii-san - Uncle**

**Hehe I made Spitfire an Uncle, hehe... and Ikki a clutz. Anyway some other characters will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again. I'm Here for another update. Here ya go**

**"Korean"**

_"Thinking"_

"Talking"

Me and Hee-young introduced ourselves to the man, Spitfire. Turns out Ginger lived in England until a few weeks ago, and she barely knew her way round Tokyo, which earned a sharp look from her uncle, Ginger apologizing and thanking use every few seconds.

"Haneul-san, Hee-chan, where are you guys going?" Ginger asked with a pout.

"We're looking for a gym to train." Hee-young answered. I can tell she was happy because of the nick name Ginger gave her. Ginger tilted her head to the side. "Training? For what." I saw Spitfire raise an eyebrow as he starts putting up supplies.

"We're kick boxers from Korea." I answer making her go wide eyed. "So, you guys are like famous?!"

"In a way. Yes." Hee-young shrugs. I take out my phone and look at the time. "It's almost lunch, and we still haven't found a gym yet." I say, looking at my sister. Ginger perks up a bit. "Jii-san, can we show them around?" She asks him. Spitfire shrugs. "Sure."

* * *

"Yah! So many people!" Hee-young shouted. Indeed, there were a lot of people in this were used to just training by ourselves. Some people were lifting weights, running, and doing other stuff. I look at the ring to see a big bulky guy and another dude practicing. "I wanna spar him." I say pointing in the direction.

"That guy?!" Ginger asks a little shocked. I nod. Spitfire puts his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure." Hee-young giggles a bit. "It'll be alright. Hanuel is strong and we're kick boxers remember."

I make my way over to the ring. "Yo coach. Let me spar." They both stop and look at me, then laugh. "What are you talking 'bout girly?" I bite the inside of my mouth. I hated being called that. I jump in the ring. "Get me some cloves." I growl.

* * *

**Hee-young**

"Ooh, they're gonna get now~." I sing. "What do you mean?" Ginger asks. I look at her. "Haneul doesn't like being called 'girly'. And she's about to whoop ass." I smile. I remember one time during our school's tournament her opponent had called her girly. She KOd him in under two minutes.

"But that guy's twice as big as her." Ginger stated, looking a bit worried.

I shake my head. "To a normal person like you, you'll think the guy would win. But it's not about size. He's big, which means he is slower and take wider swings. Haneul is small, but fast and her kicks are very strong." I say observing her opponent. He was big, probably twice her size, it didn't matter though. "On a different topic, can you guys tell us about ATs later?" I ask them. They were still looking at the fight but nodded.

"Anyway, if Haneul wanted to she can just give him a kick to the head and let it be over." I commented and watched as she put the man in the choke hold. "She's mad, so she'll make him suffer. He'll last twenty more seconds before he passes out do to lack of oxygen." I nod to myself.

I look at Ginger and observe her. She looks just like Spitfire but she'd really small and fragile looking. "Ginger we can teach you a few moves to defend yourself. If Spitfire is okay with it. " I tell her. A look of shock comes over her face. "As long as it's used to defend herself." He mumbled. I smiled and clapped my hands together. I look back over to Haneul and see the man already passed out.

I walk toward the ring. "Eh, Haneul, we've got a new sparing partner." I say. She drops the guard and throws the gloves at the coach before jumping out the ring. "Who?" She asks. "Ginger."

She looked her over. "It's going to take a lot of work.." She mumbled and I giggled. She walked over to Ginger and started to feel her arms. "Aish. You're so noodly." Haneul says and Ginger pouted. Haneul then looks over to Spitfire, then back to Ginger. "Why do you let her be so skinny? She's going to have to be out on a strict diet, and we're gonna have to work her all day." He says shaking Ginger by the shoulders. I giggle a bit behind my hand.

"Thank you for showing us the gym." We said bowing to the both of them.

"You don't have to bow." Spitfire tells us and we straighten up. Haneul walks up to Ginger and pats her head. "We'll be hear at six in the morning, be up and don't eat anything." I look at Spitfire and smile.

"You may join as well." I offer, and he shakes his head. "I'll let you girls handle this."

"Come on Ginger!" I yell over my shoulder, only to see the red head passed out on the side walk. "We haven't even been jogging for ten minutes." Haneul mutters. I nod, right now we were doing our morning run. After picking up Ginger we did a few stretches and started jogging to the park.

"At this rate it'll take a few months.." I mutter scratching my cheek. Haneul goes over the fallen girl and begins to shake her like mad. "H-Haneul, if you keep this up you'll break her.." I muttered, she kept on anyway.

"So you two run everyday?!" Ginger asked, we were sitting on a park bench we had dragged her to. I nod and hand her a bottle of water. "Yes. and it was a jog." I corrected she pouts. "It felt like a run..." Haneul leans over and pinches her cheek. "That is because you are out of shape. But I guess we can take a break before lunch." Of course Ginger shot out the seat and begins to play around on the swing set. Me and Haneul sweat drop.

"I'm gonna get another water." I say and get up. I make my way to the stand and pay for a bottle and look around. Haneul was still on her phones and Ginger was still on the swing. I smile and start to walk toward the swing until someone called out.

"H-Hey watch out!" I catch the frisbee coming at me and a boy with blonde hair comes over. "S-Sorry I thought it would hit you. "He says laughing a bit. I shrug, "Reflexes." I say and hand the plastic disk to him. He takes it and smile and I stare at him. He notices and blinks.

"Your'e cute." I tell him and I grab his hand. "Give me your number." I say and pull him forward. "E-EH! W-Wait! Shouldn't I at least get your name?!" I hum. "Hee-Young Kim. What is yours?" I ask and he blushes a bit as I tilt my head to the side.

"Mikura Kazuma." I nod and squeeze his hand. "Good, now, give me your number." I tell him and take out my phone.

"You Kazzu! What's-"

I look to see Ikki coming toward us but stops when he sees us together. "What's going on." 

"Ikki, he is my boyfriend." I say before Kazuma can open his mouth, he stares at me in shock and tries to run away but I throw him over my shoulder and walk away.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, does anybody even read this?! But if you do please leave a review.**


End file.
